Naruto WWE one shots
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This was an idea I saw a long time Warning: they are one shots so they will be short sorry ; Also, it's going to focus on the chunin exam
1. Naruto Del Rio

**Naruto Del Rio**

It was time for Naruto's match with Neji, but he hadn't showed up yet. "So the coward grew a brain and decided not to show up." He said, just then a Naruto clone came out. He was dressed in a tuxedo and had a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing from the Village Hidden in the Leaves; NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO UZUMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Then horns started to play a tune and just then Naruto was in an orange T-shirt with a leaf on it and the words 'Leaf Aristocrat' surrounding it and his name on the back, white and orange tights, boots and a white scarf around his neck.

The crowd that weren't from Konoha started to cheer and he was playing to the crowd. Neji and Genma were in shock at what was going on, he got the Hyugga flat footed, grabbed his arm, placed it between his legs spun and dropped to the ground, Neji's arm between his legs, Naruto legs on his upper body and pulled on his arm, hyper extending his elbow. Genma quickly went to Neji's side asking if he'd want to submit. "Give Up Neji!" Said Naruto, "Or I'll Break It!"

"I Give!" He said and Naruto won his match.

"Here is your winner; NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

End (...for now)


	2. C M Uzumaki

Everyone was waiting on Naruto to fight his match with Neji all of the sudden there was static and then there was a guitar rift and the visitors started to cheer.

(Cult of Personality – Living Color)

Just then someone started to come out, in an orange hoodie, shorts, taped fists and boots. His hoodie was open and showed off his six pack abs then he knelt to one knee made like he was looking at a watch, then quickly stood. "IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" He yelled and walked up to Neji and Genma then he danced around them playing to the crowd.

He took off his hoodie, folded his hands and stretched out his wrists. Then when Genma said 'start' Naruto was on him, he was kicking his legs and lower torso, then he hit a quick kick to Neji's face, knocking him out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!"

Then as the visitors cheered he screamed, "BEST IN THE WORLD!"

End (...for now)


	3. Heart Break Nin WM25

Everyone were in the Chunin exam stadium ready for the first match of the exam quarter finals. The people from Wave were there wanting to see Naruto fight the Hyugga in the finals. The new Water Lord or rather Lady was there, she had red hair a very nice body and was in a blue dress with mesh parts.

"Hello Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama." She said, they looked at her and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Water-dono." They said.

"Well, we are going to enjoy this match huh?" She said, "our hero against one of Konoha's powerful clans."

"Hero?" Asked the Kazekage, who was really Orochimaru.

"You'll see," she said so they had called for Naruto and Neji to the arena.

"So the loser was smart and realized that it is my fate to win."  
Said Neji, but just then music started and everyone looked up they had seen someone descending from the Heavens he was in all white, a fedora, trench coat, tights, boots and striking gloves. His arms were spread out and his legs were together, as he landed on the ground, smoke started to form around him and all of the sudden stopped. Then new music started.

"_Oh, Oh Naruto._" The crowd started to cheer, just then their hero came out in a white and orange vest, white tights with white and orange chaps, boots and gloves. Then he started to spin around with his arms spread listening to the cheers and sucking them in. then he dropped to his knees, bowed his head and started to pray. Then he lifted his head and spread his arms one more time as fireworks shot out behind him. Then he jumped up and started to play to the crowd and prance to the ring.

Once there, Neji looked at Naruto and glared at him. While he was talking to him about how it was his fate to win Naruto was getting ready to end the match. Once he turned to him, he was hit perfectly with a super kick right on the jaw knocking him out.

The Hokage and Orochimaru were in stunned silence. As the crowd from Water country cheered for his win.

"Winner: 'the Heart Break Nin' Naruto Uzumaki!"

End (...For now)

_Note: I used his Wrestlemaina 25 entrance vs. the Undertaker._


	4. Naruto Uso

It was time for Naruto's match against Neji, when all of the sudden there were war drums and Naruto was at the entrance of the battlefield, he was in orange and black short tights. Half of his face was panted in war paint. All of the sudden he started a war dance and the Siva Tau:

"_The Shinobi Konoha, may you succeed in your mission_

_There is no other Shinobi anywhere_

_Here I come completely prepared_

_My strength is at its peak_

_Make way and move aside_

_Because this Shinobi is unique_

_The Shinobi Konoha_

_The Shinobi Konoha_

_The Shinobi Konoha reigns from Konoha_

_The Shinobi!_

When I Say Uzu, Ya'll Say Maki! Uzu!" He said.

"MAKI!" Said the crowd from Water. Just then Naruto jumped in the air and flame shot out from behind him. Then music started and he came strutting over to the battlefield. Neji looked at Naruto and saw he meant business.

'Holy Crap!' He thought.

"So, it's your fate to win this match?" Said Naruto, suddenly he grabbed Neji, place him across his shoulders and fell back with him. The stepped back about ten feet and a clone was standing on his shoulders and launched himself right on the Hyugga knocking him out. After he beat Neji Naruto and his clone started to dance over his fallen body as the crowd from Water Country cheered for him.

TBC


	5. Naruto Guerrero

Everyone was waiting on Naruto's match, those from Konoha were waiting to see Neji Hyugga put the demon child in its place and some were thinking that he wasn't even going to show up as expected. Because it shouldn't have been a shinobi anyway.

So everyone was waiting on Naruto when all of the sudden they heard ringing and "Can you feel the heat?" The crowd from Water country started to cheer. A 1965 orange Chevy Impala convertible lowrider rolled on to the battlefield.

(Lie, Cheat, Steal- Eddie Guerrero)

It came in and stopped, then it started to rise and lower on hydraulics. Then after it stopped, the driver's door opened and Naruto got out, he was in black tights with orange flames on the legs, the word 'Namikaze' on the waist, boots, his fist were taped with orange and black tape, and a black T-shirt with the words '_Jinnchuriki Heat_' on it. He also had a Konoha Championship belt around his waist. He was buffed as hell now, he started to dance in front of the lowrider, shaking his shoulders and hips. Then as he got up to Neji, he slapped his chest, pulled off his shirt and laid down in mid air like he was in a hammock.

When the fight started they were really going at it, Naruto grabbed Neji and put him in a suplex move fell back and Neji's back hit the ground once, then Naruto popped his hips got up with Neji and did it a second time, he did it a third time and Neji was down. Then he went over to Neji to finish him off and Neji pushed him in to Genma knocking him down and almost out. Genma didn't know what was going on and all of the sudden Naruto hit Neji with a steel chair and he went down then he saw Genma start to get up and he slammed the chair on the ground so it sounded like he was hit and he fell down next to Neji.

Genma was up and saw that both Neji and Naruto were down and he was counting both of them out.

"6...7...8...9!" Naruto quickly got up went to a boulder that was ten feet away from Neji and then leapt off of it as if he was a frog leaping off of a lily pad right on Neji taking him out. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Namikaze!" Naruto said to Genma and he was shocked.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Genma said the crowd cheered.

End (...for now)

_Note: This was an idea given to me by Jostanos and was in the honor of one of the greats Eddie Guerrero. May you forever Lie, Cheat and Steal in peace. VIVA LA RAZA!_


	6. Naruto Mysterio WM 22

_Note: WWE 2K14's new story mode is '__30 years of Wrestlemania__' so I am going to do Wrestlemania entrances and marked as memorable entrances. This is Naruto as Rey Mysterio from 22._

Everyone was getting ready for Naruto's match against Neji and suddenly heavy sounding music started

(Booyaka 619- P.O.D.)

Everyone was enjoying the music and all of the sudden Naruto landed on one knee, he was top-less, in his board shorts, sandal boots and headband. He had something around his upper torso and he waved to the crowd from water. Then he went to the side and everyone were still enjoying the music and dancing. Then all of the sudden he came back out, this time he was dressed in a red fox head dress, a smaller, sleeveless version of his father's robes but with nine red fox tails coming from the back and a white leather gauntlet on his left hand and a red one on his right. Then he went to one side of the arena and fireworks went off then he went to the other side and fireworks went off over there.

Then he started to walk up to Neji and took off his head dress revealing that he was wearing a mask where the left half was red and the right white. He was also wearing a pair of leather tights and boots. The tights were red and white on the same side as the gauntlets.

He now had the word 'Jinnchuriki' in an arc over the seal. He ran right to Neji and as he was he did a hand seal and tripped Neji in to some ropes, ran back and then ran to the ropes and swung around them nailing Neji in the head. After he fell, Naruto got on to the ropes and leapt on top of him knocking him out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma.

End (for now)


	7. Rey Uzumaki WM 25

_Note: WWE 2K14's new story mode is '__30 years of Wrestlemania__' so I am going to do Wrestlemania entrances and marked as memorable entrances. This is Naruto as Rey Mysterio from 25._

Everyone was getting ready for Naruto's match against Neji and suddenly heavy sounding music started

(Booyaka 619- P.O.D.)

Everyone was enjoying the music and all of the sudden Naruto landed on one knee, he was in a purple leather tailed coat, a green leather vest, purple leather pants, boots, gloves, a white mask with a green wig, and a red smile on it. His mouth was also painted red as well, he also had cards tucked in his waist. He went to one side of the arena and fireworks went off then he went to the other side and fireworks went off over there.

Then he started to walk up to Neji he started to lick his lips and was acting all hyper active, (in other words like he was before the Wave mission) and got ready to fight. He took off his jacket and vest revealing that he was wearing green suspenders. Then he reached for one of cards and handed it to Neji. It was the Joker with a red 'smile' on it. Then he attacked, he did a hand seal and tripped Neji in to some ropes, ran back and then ran to the ropes and swung around them nailing Neji in the head. After he fell, Naruto got on to the ropes and leapt on top of him knocking him out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma.

_Note 2: I want you to vote on your favorite. Loser get deleted._


	8. Rated R Supernin

Everyone were waiting on Naruto's match against Neji. Neji was already talking about his fate to win. When all of the sudden they heard.

_'You Think You Know Me?'_

(Metalingus - After Bridge)

Smoke started coming out around the entrance and out came Naruto. He was in cammoflauged tights, boots and a black trench coat. He was holding the hand of someone it was Hinata, she was in a black top with the words 'Sex and Violence' in orange on the front, low rising pants and sandals. Her hair was longer and her body was built better.

The crowd started to cheer, Hinata stood off to the side and Naruto bowed his head and then quickly threw up his hands with 'devil horns' out and his head flung back. As fireworks went off around the stadium. Then he grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked up to Neji and Genma.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-_sama_?" Said Neji, she went up to him and slapped him hard across his face leaving a red mark behind. He quickly looked at her and was about to attack her. When Naruto got in front of him.

"I'm your huckleberry Neji." He said, Neji try to attack him and he stepped back, grabbed him by the neck as he was bent over and then dropped him to the ground. Then he took off his trench and was ten feet away from Neji. He was waiting for him to get up, as he was getting up, Naruto was motioning for Neji to get up. "GET UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Once her was Naruto pulled the trigger and rushed the Hyugga, spearing shoulder first right in to his ribs right out of his sandals and into the lone standing tree and right through it. "Low life!" He spat as he got up as Genma declared him the winner.

End (for now)


	9. Konoha Badass WM19

Neji was waiting on his opponent and started to smirk. "He's not coming. He was smar..." Just then they heard foot steps and then.

"_**Demon Fox Stalking**_."

(Rollin' – Limp Bizkit)

Just then the sounds of a motorcycle started and he rolled in the crowd started to cheer. On the bike was Naruto, he was dressed in a black tank top, black leather pants, boots, vest and a head rag. He stopped just before the battlefield, then he looked around to see the crown cheering for him. Then he pounded his chest, slapped his thigh and drew it down back to the handle. He headed out to the field and rode a ring around Neji and Genma. Then he parked the bike facing the entrance and got off of it. Then as the crowd from Wave cheered for him then he acknowledged them.

He took off his vest and got ready to fight. Once Genma started to fight, Naruto was on Neji, the Hyugga was getting frustrated and wanted to prove himself. So he went for a quick kill but when he threw his punch, Naruto grabbed the fist and fell back, grabbed his head placed it on one of his shins, drew the other across the back of his neck and locked it in.

Neji tapped and Naruto won, he got up as the crowd cheered for him and he headed to his bike. Once he got back on, he started it and took off. But before he left, he once again acknowledged the crowd and took off.

TBC


	10. Narutaker WM 27

**Chapter 10**

Neji was getting ready for his match against Naruto, no one knew where he was for a month. there were rumors from he went back to hell to revive the Six Path Sage to killing himself so he wouldn't fight the Hyugga prodigy.

But all of the sudden the wind was blowing and dark clouds started to come up on the village, these were storm clouds, there was a chill in the air and it started to rain, then storm. it was raining so hard, it was raining sideways.

"What's Going On?" Asked Sakura.

"I Don't Know!" Screamed Ino.

Just then there was a toll of a bell, and it rang three times. The fans from Wave started to cheer, then a guitar started to play.

'There ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground

Ain't no grave can hold my body down'

Just then there was a person at the entrance but no one could make out what he looked like, but he started to walk on to the battlefield.

'Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?

I see a band of angels and they're coming after me

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

Well, look down yonder Gabriel put your feet on the land and see

But Gabriel don't you blow your trumpet 'til you hear it from me

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

Ain't no grave can hold my body down'

He continued to walk and as he got closer everyone had made out his outfit, he was in a black duster, black bodysuit, boots, striking gloves and a hat.

'Well, meet me, Jesus, meet me, meet me in the middle of the air

And if these wings don't fail me I will meet you anywhere

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

Well, meet me mother and father, meet me down the river road

And momma you know that I'll be there when I check in my load

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down'

Once he got to Genma and Neji, they were cowed, the man lifted up his hands, placed one hand on the front of the hat and one on the back then he took it off. then everyone saw who it was and the people from Wave became as loud as a certain football teams stadium. He had shoulder length blond stringy hair. His eyes were rolled back in his head. Then he glared at the Hyugga, then he took off his coat and was ready to fight. He drew his thumb across his throat. Genma started the match and they were going at it. Neji's opponent did not waste any movement against him.

When Neji went to use the Sixty Four Palms, his opponent grabbed the Hyugga, doubled him over, grabbed him by the waist, lifted him up and slammed him to the ground. Then he motioned the end of the match by slitting his throat. Then as he was about to attack Neji, Neji got a second wind and was fighting for his life.

His opponent was down and Neji was breathing hard and saw about to hit the final blow when all of the sudden, the opponent rose up and Neji was scared out of his mind then he tried to use the fatal blow but he grabbed Neji by the throat, then he got up, lifted Neji up and slammed him to the ground.

Then he picked Neji up, flipped him upside down, placed his head between Neji's legs and dropped to his knees knocking Neji out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma, the Wave crowd cheered.

TBC

**Note:** _Ain't no Grave by Johnny Cash._


	11. Diamond Naruto Uzumaki

Chapter 11

Everyone was waiting on the first fight of the semi-finals and just then a guitar started to play. The crowd from Wave started to cheer then they heard, "SELF HIGH FIVE!' Then Naruto came out in a pair of jeans, boots a black T-shirt with him in an orange diamond with his hands out in front of him with the index finger and thumbs touching, and a jeans vest.

Along with him was Hinata in a white mini dress, stockings and pumps. He threw up his hands above his head in an 'diamond sign' and threw it down as fireworks went off. He looked over to Hinata and kissed her as he held her face. Then they touched foreheads laughing. She grabbed his hand as they walked down to the area. He took off his vest handing it to Hinata then he took off his shirt and tossed it to the crowd. Then he leaned against Hinata as she held him to he. He thumbed his nose to Neji and wiggled his fingers at him.

Genma started the match and they went at it. They were throwing blows left and right. Then Neji got the best of Naruto and he was about to hit his Eight Trigrams when Naruto grabbed him, wrapped his arm around his head, placed Neji's chin on his shoulder and then quickly dropped to the ground knocking Neji out. Hinata was happy and as Naruto got up, she leapt into his arms. As he twirled with her.

TBC


	12. Naruto Angle

Chapter 12

It was a nice day and everyone was waiting on the fight between Naruto and Neji. "This is going to be an interesting match huh Hokage?" Said the Water Lady. He looked at the beautiful young woman and nodded. Just then music started, they were horns blasting in a revalry and Naruto came out in a white and orange hoodie carrying a Konoha flag behind him. He was in an orange, white and black siglet, boots and knee and elbow pads.

Then he walked out to the crowd chanting, 'YOU SUCK!' to the tune of the music. Then he walked to the battlefield and he took off his jacket, He got ready to fight. When the match started, Neji went to attack him and Naruto slipped around him, wrapped his arms around Neji's waist and fell back with him then he got up and did it again, then did for a third time letting him go.

Then he got up and started to pull down his straps, "Get Up You Son Of Bitch! GET UP!" He said, so Neji did and then Naruto grabbed him, place him on his shoulders and fell back. Then as Neji was in pain face down, Naruto grabbed his leg and twisted his ankle Neji was struggling to break the hold. "TAP! TAP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto screamed and Neji started tapping the ground hard. Giving Naruto the win.

The crowd from Wave cheered for him as he let the Hyugga go.

TBC


	13. Naruto H WM 27

Chapter 13

It was time and there was a chill and foreboding in the air. Just then there was a bell tolling and music started. Fireworks went off on either side of the arena, then a group of men were surrounding the entrance. They had spears and shields with the as well.

Then all of the sudden, it started to get dark except at the for a spotlight on a man, standing at 6 foot 8 inches, he was wearing a cape and a helmet of a metal half skull mask, chain mail headdress and a crown.

'FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS, TIME MARCHES ON!' Then the light was out and the music stopped. Then a different song started to play.

(The Game - Motorhead)

Then it was shown that it was Naruto, he was in black trunks with orange trim, black boots and orange and white tape on his upper forearms and hands. He slowly started to walk to the field.

He glared at Neji and the fight started. Naruto came in and drove his knee into Neji's face. then he grabbed the Hyugga by the waist and slammed him to the ground. The crowd cheered for him, "well." Said Hinata to Kiba in the stands. "Neji's going to be pissing blood for a while."

Then Naruto waited for him to get up and he did. Naruto kicked him in the stomach, placed Neji's head between his thighs, hooked his arms, jumped up, bent his knees and slammed Neji's head to the ground. He was out cold, scoring the win.

TBC


	14. Rainbow Haired Fox

Beginning Note: I know this is supposed to be just WWE but I do have a Kurt Angle Naruto.

**The Rainbow Haired Fox**

Everyone was waiting on the first match of the semi-finals in the Chunins exams. "Last call for Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma, that was when music and the crowd started to cheer.

Just then Naruto came out wearing a black under armor T-shirt with orange sleeves, black trip pants and boots. His face was painted orange and black. His hair was now shoulder length and blond and black. He was dancing as he came out of the entrance and fireworks started going off behind him.

Then he walked on to the battlefield he looked at Neji as Genma was telling them the rules of the match. Once it started Naruto and Neji were going at it, hard. Neji tried to kick Naruto in the face and he blocked. Naruto grabbed Neji's foot as he started to hop around and Naruto dropped Neji's foot and mule kicked him in the chest knocking him down. Then dropped his leg across his neck. Then he waited on Neji to get up, once he did, Naruto grabbed him, took him by the neck, spun around, placed Neji's head on his shoulder and dropped him on to the ground. then he used his tree walking lessons, climbing the wall, waited until he was ready, leapt, flipped in mid air and landed on Neji back first knocking him out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma.

TBC


	15. Naruto Cena WM 25

A group of 50 guys started to walk out on to the battlefield they were wearing T-shirts, jorts, hi-top sneakers, ball caps and wristbands. They stood in a straight line one behind the other, making an aisle, then they held up their right arm with the hand open, turned to face each other and waved it in front of their faces.

Just then music started.

(**My Time is Now - John Cena**)

Then he came out, it was Naruto, he was dressed like the others. The crowd from Wave started to cheer for him. He pulled down his T-shirt, stopped before he went down the aisle and then saluted. Then he dropped the salute and headed down to the main battlefield.

Once there, he started to play to the crowd, he threw up a double 'okay' sign to them as they cheered and then he took off his ballcap tossing it to the crowd. He was ready to fight Neji, then he took off his dogtags and handed them to Genma. He started to take off his T-shirt as the female part of the crowd started to scream and squeal.

"You are showing guts showing up." Said Neji, "I don't know why. I'm fated to win this match."

"You see, that's just it Neji." Said Naruto, "I don't believe in fate." With that they went at it, Naruto grabbed Neji and hit him in a triangle suplex in the middle of the battlefield. Then quickly got up while raising his hand then he walked to Neji's head, bent down, brought his hand in front of his face and waved it there. "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" He said with the crowd. Then he ran from one side of the field to the other, stopped at his head and dropped his fist across Neji's face.

Then as Neji as rolling around trying to get up Naruto was waiting on him. After he did, Naruto grab the Hyugga, placed him on his shoulders and tossed him sideways back first. Then Neji rolled on to his stomach and Naruto grabbed on of Neji's legs put it between his own, dropped on top of Neji, wrapped his arms under his chin and pulled back. Neji was screaming in pain as Genma was asking him if he quit.

He quickly started to tap the ground giving Naruto the match.

TBC


End file.
